


Hitomi Bursting Free (PG Version)

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Character X ReaderYou are the lucky winner of a date with Hitomi Tanaka. And she is going to make your fantasies come true.This story was requested by TruIdiot.





	Hitomi Bursting Free (PG Version)

You couldn’t believe your luck. First, you heard of this contest from a website that you frequented often. Then you won. It was all so much of a dream come true, to begin with. You had won a date with Hitomi Tanaka. She had even called you herself to tell you that you had won her contest. She even sounded happy. At the time your head was in the cloud when you heard that you had won.

But then when she said that she would make his fantasy come true he was almost on cloud nine. Almost because you kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. That she would have to back out at the last minute. Or that she had decided that she wasn’t going to make your fantasy come true. At times your head would swap back and forth what was going to happen. Was this call from her telling you that she couldn’t make it? Was she actually going to make your fantasy come true?

But as you watched her limo pull up in your yard. Your heartbeat became faster. And then you saw her slowly step out of the limo. She was wearing a long coat and carrying a bag. “My god she’s actually going to do it,” you say to yourself. That bag had to have her clothes that she was going to wear for their date. You rushed to the door to let her in.

“Hello Miss Tanaka,” you said practically falling over yourself to let her in. “Sweetie. You and I are going out on a date. So you can call me Hitomi.” she said with a smile. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched her smile at you. “D-Does that bag your carrying, mean that you are going to do what I asked Hitomi?” he asked looking at the beautiful woman who was smiling at you. “Of course I always aim to please my fans. And to be honest, I was going to wear something like what you asked for anyway,” she said with a smile and a wink.

You almost fainted as she slowly walked into your living room and took off her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a matching bra and pantie set. You sat down in front of her as she laid out her clothes for your date. A pair of hise-rise jeans that looked like they were a size too small for her. And a sweater that also looked like it wouldn’t fit her. This was because they were at least a size too small for her. This was your fantasy. To watch her getting dressed in front of you in tight clothes.

“Before I get dressed do you want to film this for your enjoyment for later?” she asked with a smile. You were afraid that she would get mad if you asked for that. But now that she was offering you pulled out your phone and started to record her standing there in her bra and panties. “Where should I begin?” she asked with a smile looking at you and the phone that was recording her. “I think the pants. Don’t you?” she asked with a wink.

She slipped out of her high heels. Then picked up the pants and put her right leg inside of the pant legs. Then the other. You watched as she slowly pulled up the hise-rise jeans. It was a struggle because they were a size too small. Pulling them up with some difficulty. But with every yank she made your fantasy was coming true. Then as she buttoned them she turned to you and the camera. “The things I do for my fans,” she said in a sarcastic voice. But you could tell that she would still do it happily for her fans.

“Now let’s see how well this is going to cover my beauties here?” she said with a smile as she displayed her big all natural breasts for him to see. “I’m sure you’ll manage,” you say with a smile. “Oh, you naughty boy. Making me dress in these clothes. And filming me getting dressed for your pleasure.” she said with a smile and blowing you a kiss. She slowly pulled the sweater her shoulders. Then she pulled the sweater close.

“Come on work with me, beauties,” she said as she struggled to fit her breasts inside of the sweater. Then she finally squeezed them in the sweater. She then smiled at the camera and blew a kiss. You stopped recording and looked at the beautiful Hitomi Tanaka in the clothes that were a size too small. She looked truly beautiful. An angel sent from heaven for the benefit of mankind.

“Shall we go to dinner now?” she asked with a smile. Looking at the man whose fantasy she just made come true. “Yes my sweet,” you say as the two of you got up and went to her limo. Dinner was a normal affair. It was almost boring if it wasn’t for the beautiful Hitomi it could have been a normal date with normal people. She ate a little too much and was having a little difficulty with her clothes. She managed to get to the limo when. POP. Her sweater had popped a button and her breasts could be seen again.

“Kind of figured that was going to go sooner,” she said with a smile. And as she finished speaking her pants button popped too. “And there go the pants,” you say with a smile. “Well at least they lasted all night for my sweetest fan here,” she said with a smile. She then leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. “It was my pleasure to make your fantasies come true,” she said as her driver drove the two of you back to your place. And as you watched the limo drive away you were officially on cloud nine.


End file.
